


Sweetest Moment - Part 1

by RanMiyashita



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMiyashita/pseuds/RanMiyashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pair Kaito x Kouta dengan bumbu bumbu cerita drabble dan sisipan karakter lain sebagai pelengkap :P<br/>:3</p><p>Kamen Rider Gaim Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Moment - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaayyy....
> 
> Karya ketiga secara umum. Karya kedua GAIM setelah Untouchable Feeling, dan karya kedua berbahasa Indonesia setelah Marvelous x Joe dari Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger :3  
> Selamat membaca~!!
> 
> Maaf ya kalau agak kacrut dan kacau :P  
> Dipastikan akan terus berlanjut. 
> 
> Tunggu aja update nya yaa :D
> 
> SHONEN AI INSIDE  
> JIKA ANDA MEMILIKI ALERGI DAN TIDAK SUKA DENGAN TEMA SHONEN AI, SAYA DENGAN RENDAH HATI MEMOHON ANDA UNTUK MENUTUP HALAMAN INI.
> 
> KAMEN RIDER GAIM  
> HAK CIPTA MILIK TOEI  
> CERITA INI HANYA BUATAN FANS DAN TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN KEHIDUPAN NYATA SANG ARTIS.

1\. Sugarcane (Malam Minggu)  
Kouta jalan bolak balik di depan pintu apartemen nya sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Malam itu adalah malam minggu. Gayanya sudah oke dengan setelah kaos berkerah kemeja dan jeans hitam gaya anak muda. Jam yang ada di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sepertinya memang ia sedang menunggu seseorang. 

“Kouta, kalau nungguin orang masuk aja ke dalam. Jangan bolak balik kayak setrika gitu donk.” Akira Nampak bingung dan heran kepada adiknya itu. 

“Yaah, habis ini ditungguin dari tadi kok ga datang juga sih!! Jangan jangan lupa lagi!” Kouta semakin merengut dan bibir cemberutnya makin monyong tanda ia kesal.

“Nggak lah. Kakak yakin Kaito bukan orang kayak gitu. Sini duduk aja di dalam. Kalau emang gelisah, telepon aja ke rumahnya terus tanya udah berangkat apa belom. Beres kan?”

Kouta memukul kepalanya, tanda ia baru kepikiran. Kenapa ga dari tadi nelepon coba?   
Kouta buru buru ngambil handphone dari sakunya, dan nelepon Kaito. 

“Kok gak diangkat sih?” Teriak Kouta dengan panik. 

“LO NELEPON SIAPA?” Jawab seseorang dari arah belakang Kouta. 

Kouta berbalik, dan langsung melihat sosok Kaito berdiri disitu dengan setelan rapi sambil membawa buket bunga merah dan sekeresek jeruk Sunkist. Kouta langsung nutup teleponnya dan buru buru nyamperin Kaito. 

“Kemana aja sih? Kok lama? Mana telepon ga diangkat lagi?” Kouta memelankan suaranya dengan manja. 

“Tadi beli jeruk dulu. Gue pikir kalau ke rumah lo tapi cuma beli bunga kayaknya ga guna. Lo dikasih bunga, tapi kakak lo cuma dapet angin kosong doank melongo. Kan gue ga enak. Tungguin bentar, gue kasih ini sekalian pamit sama kakak lo.” Kaito kemudian melewati Kouta yang kaget mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu, membuka pintu dan masuk. Tak berapa lama Kaito keluar dari rumah, bersamaan dengan Akira. 

“Hati hati di jalan ya, Kouta! Kaito, baik baik sama adik gue yaa!” 

Kaito hanya mengacungkan jari jempol nya ke arah Akira, tak berapa lama Akira pun menutup pintu apartemennya.   
Kouta dan Kaito pun saling berpandangan. 

“Kenapa? Jadi berangkat ga nih?” 

Kouta hanya terdiam. Tak lama ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu pipinya merah merona. 

“Ah pake malu malu. Yuk ah berangkat!” Setelah itu Kaito pun segera menggenggam tangan Kouta. Kouta tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali menengok wajah Kaito yang juga tersenyum kecil tanpa ia sadari. 

 

2\. Sugarcubes (Angin Malam)  
Kouta dan Kaito akhirnya naik motor berboncengan menikmati udara dan angin sepoi malam minggu. Sepertinya mereka mau menuju taman terdekat, sambil menikmati kota Zawame di malam hari. 

“Woi” Kaito menengok ke arah Kouta sesekali sambil mengendarai motornya. 

“Kenapa?” Kouta menjawab ucapan Kaito dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kaito. 

“Lo ngerasa dingin nggak? Peluk gue donk dari belakang. Dingin tau!” 

“Eeh? Gue ….gue boleh meluk lo emangnya?” Kouta kaget setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kaito. 

“Ha?”

“Ya …ma-maksudnya lo gak malu di peluk ama cowok kayak gue?” 

“Ya ampun. Lo sakit ya? Atau kebanyakan kena angin malam? Kenapa juga coba lo ga boleh meluk gue? Lo kan pacar gue, adoh!” 

“Ya ….iya deh! Nih gue peluk! Masih kurang keras?” Kouta menjawab sambil setengah tertawa

“Hahaha! Iya iya. Tapi awas. Lo meluknya disini aja ya, jangan turun ampe ke bawah.” Kaito menggoda Kouta. 

“Hih, mesum lo. Lo kali yang suka kayak gitu!” Kouta memeluk Kaito semakin kencang lalu membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Kaito. 

 

3\. Sugar Crystal (Indirect Kiss)  
Kouta dan Kaito sampai di puncak bukit di pinggiran kota Zawame. Dari puncak bukit ini, pemandangan sangat indah, lampu lampu temaram kota bagaikan bintang berkilauan. Belum lagi pemandangan laut yang sangat indah terlihat dari atas bukit. Kaito dan Kouta akhirnya berdiri berdampingan menatap pemandangan yang indah tersebut. Tak lama Kaito meninggalkan Kouta sendirian. 

“Ah. Kaito! Mau kemana? Jangan tinggalin gue sendiri!” Kouta berteriak ke arah Kaito. 

“Tungguin disitu. Gue mau beli sesuatu.” Jawab Kaito. 

Kouta hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Tak berapa lama Kaito muncul kembali dengan membawa dua cup plastik minuman berwarna coklat dan hitam. 

“NIh, buat lo satu. Lo suka sama es cappuccino kan?” Kaito menyodorkan cup plastik berwarna coklat kepada Kouta

“Kok lo tahu? …makasih.” Kouta pun mengambil cup plastik cappuccino tersebut. 

“Iya lah, apa coba yang gue gak tau?” Kaito tersenyum senang, menyeringai licik sambil menunjukkan wajah songongnya. 

Kouta segera menyeruput es cappuccino tersebut, dan wajahnya langsung terlihat senang. 

“Iiih enak banget es cappuccino nya!” Kouta terlihat senang dan menatap wajah Kaito. 

“Mana sini gue cicip juga.” Kaito menyambar es cappuccino yang dipegang Kouta dan meminumnya langsung dari sedotan yang sama. 

Saat Kaito menegak es cappuccino, Kouta menegak air liurnya sendiri sambil menatap bibir merah Kaito. 

“Eh iya enak. Nih. “ Kaito kembali menyodorkan es cappuccino nya kepada Kouta. 

Kouta mengambil kembali cup plastik cappuccino miliknya, dan hanya menggenggam cup plastik itu dan menatap ujung sedotannya. 

“Lo mau nyobain punya gue juga ga? Es kopi hitam murni juga enak kok.” Kaito menyodorkan cup plastik miliknya ke arah mulut Kouta. 

Tanpa ragu Kouta juga menegak es kopi hitam. Tak lama mukanya memerah. 

“Berarti dengan ini kita resmi ciuman donk, walau gak langsung” Kouta nyeletuk sambil memalingkan wajah, masih dengan sedotan di mulutnya. 

“Indirect kiss maksud lo? Yang langsung-langsung aja, ngapain nggak langsung.”

Kaito langsung memegang dagu Kouta dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kouta. Wajah Kouta memerah, kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kouta tersenyum. 

“Antara ciuman nggak langsung dari minum es kopi dan es cappuccino bareng, sama ciuman langsung, mana yang lebih enak?” Kaito menggoda Kouta sambil tersenyum menang.

“Ih dasar!” Kouta memukul bahu Kaito dan tertawa bersama-sama. 

 

4\. Candy (No More Compromise)  
Hari itu adalah hari Senin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. 

Kaito masih duduk di meja kerjanya di ruang kantor kampus, dengan segudang dokumen menumpuk bagai gunung kertas. Kertas yang berisi penelitian yang harus ia baca dan pelajari itu dibacanya dengan sangat serius. Otak Kaito mungkin sudah panas dan berasap membaca penelitian riset, terutama dari seniornya, Takatora Kureshima. Mau tidak mau, Kaito harus mempelajari itu semua sebelum ia mempresentasikan hasil analisis nya di hadapan Professor Ryouma. Ia tentu tidak ingin argumennya dibantai habis, bahkan oleh asisten Yoko Minato. Gengsi donk seorang Kaito yang perfeksionis bisa kalah sama cewek! 

Gundukan kertas mulai terasa sumpek dan membosankan. Ingin sekali Kaito melempar semua gundukan kertas ini ke tempat sampah. Haaah, jadi kangen Kouta. 

Tak lama setelah itu, Kaito melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu membuka handphone nya untuk menelepon Kouta. 

“Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi.” 

“Haaah, pasti dimatiin hapenya nih anak. Jadi kesel. Tau gue udah muak liat kertas kertas dan angka angka njelimet ini,” gumam Kaito dengan sedikit kesal. 

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. 

“Masuk,” ucap Kaito. 

Pintupun terbuka dan ternyata Kouta lah yang masuk ke dalam. 

“Ngapain jam segini masih ada di kampus? Gak pulang lo?” Kaito bertanya kepada Kouta dengan nada sedikit galak, padahal dia sendiri kangen pingin ketemu. 

“Galak banget sih sama pacar. Manja dikit kek kenapa,” Kouta menutup pintu lalu duduk di depan Kaito dengan wajah merengut sekaligus bingung. 

“Ya udah, jadi kenapa? Ada apa?” Kaito menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi putarnya sambil melipat tangannya. 

“Ini …mmm.. itu ..ngg….” Kouta nampak bingung seolah olah ada yang disembunyikan. 

“Hmm?” 

“Bantuin gue ngerjain tugas donk. Gue gak ngerti nih.” Kouta memelas sambil menyodorkan buku tulis ke atas meja Kaito. 

“Yaelah. Kalkulus? Lo ga bisa ngerjain atau emang ga niat belajar?” Kaito menggoda Kouta, lalu menyambar buku tulis Kouta dan membaca isinya. 

“Songong banget sih! Sifat lo gak berubah ya dari dulu! Mentang mentang jadi mahasiswa teladan tiga tahun berturut turut, terus ngatain ini itu! Ni gue minta tolong baik baik, jawabannya gitu! Gak ada romantis nya sama sekali! Gak asik! Gue minta tolong ama Profesor Ryouma atau Mbak Minato aja!” Kouta jadi sedikit kesal. 

“Mau kemana? Gue ngatain kayak gitu, emang ada yang bilang kalau gue gak mau ngajarin lo?” Kaito segera bangkit, mengambil kursi duduknya dan akhirnya duduk tepat di sebelah Kouta. 

“Gue lagi pusing nih liat pekerjaan Takatora ampe segini numpuknya. Gue lagi mumet liat gundukan kertas isinya angka-angka sama cacing integral lapis tiga. Walaupun lo adik kelas gue kalau secara angkatan, lo tetep pacar gue. Sini gue ajarin sampe lo bisa ngerjain sendiri.” 

Kaito mengambil secarik kertas kosong, lalu mulai mencoret coret kertas itu dengan berbagai rumus yang njelimet, tapi anehnya Kouta bisa langsung mencerna rumus itu dengan baik. Lama sekali mereka berdua asik soal rumus dan tugas Kalkulus milik Kouta. Tak terasa akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. 

“Dah ngerti?” Gitu cara ngerjain nya lain kali kalau lo dapet tugas kayak gitu lagi.

“Iya ngerti. Makasih banget! Ahahahaha.. akhirnya gue bisa sombong ama Mai dan Micchy! Yeeey” Kouta tertawa senang saat ia berhasil menguasai soal soal Kalkulus dengan mudahnya. 

Kaito tersenyum, tapi lama-lama senyumnya berubah menjadi licik dan penuh tipu daya. 

“Lo kira semua tadi itu gratis ya?” Kaito merubah pose duduknya menjadi duduk santai dengan tangan saling melipat di depan dadanya. 

Kouta yang awalnya senang tiba tiba melongo diam, lalu raut wajahnya berubah jadi serius, setelah itu pipi nya merona merah tanpa sebab.

“……emangnya lo mau apa? Kisu?” Kouta menatap Kaito dengan tatapan malu. 

“Kisu? Gue mau lebih dari itu tau!” Kaito langsung bangkit dari kursinya, menarik Kouta bangun, lalu mendorongnya ke arah dinding. 

Wajah mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain, Kouta tidak bisa menahan wajah malunya. Namun saat Kouta merasa sudah siap untuk “dimakan”, Kaito tiba-tiba menjepit hidung Kouta dengan keras. 

Kaito tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi Kouta yang kaget bahwa Kaito hanya menggodanya saja. Wajah Kouta memerah tidak karuan. Kaito hanya tersenyum jahil dan mencium kening Kouta. 

 

5\. Lollipop (Responsibility)  
“Sampai kapan mau jadi patung diem disitu?” Kaito berbalik menghadap meja kerjanya, lalu membereskan semua kertas yang menumpuk jadi gunung kertas. Kemudian ia berbalik lalu menghadap Kouta. 

“Mau pulang gak? Yuk gue anterin pulang.” Kaito menggenggam tangan Kouta yang masih mematung dengan wajah malu kemerahan di sudut ruangan. 

“Ah lo jahat! PHP! Ngegantungin gue! Gue udah siap siap mental, lo nya ternyata boongan malah bercanda!” Kouta merengut kesal karena merasa dipermainkan kayaknya hahaha. 

Kaito tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Kouta dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Kaito kembali menggenggam tangan Kouta, memberi isyarat untuk pulang bersama-sama. 

“Bener ya anterin pulang. Gue jangan diculik terus diapa apain.” Kouta menjawab dengan manja.   
“Iya! Yuk, nanti gue keburu pingin terus gak bisa ngontrol hawa nafsu lagi. Sepi pula kan kampus kalau jam segini.” 

Kouta dan Kaito pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dan pulang sama-sama.


End file.
